tinytowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Version Updates
This is a list of updates that NimbleBit has released for Tiny Tower. The updates usually include bug fixes, new or revised content, and holiday themes. Version 3 3.7.0 (24 Aug 2019) * New floors! ** Residential *** Camping Apartments *** Capsule Apartments *** Springfield Apartments ** Creative *** Makerspace ** Food *** Burrito Bar ** Recreation *** Indoor Skydiving ** Retail *** Brick Store ** Service *** Bitbook * New roof! ** Forest * New costumes! ** Brick ** Corn ** Watermelon * Support for new devices * New Bitizen Customization menu * Ability to block friends on delete * Option to only accept visits from friends * Improved gift receiving * New Piggy Bank menu * NimbleBit is now your friend! * Added notification icon to requested bitizen list items * Requests now end after player is inactive for 3 days * Tap and hold to move floors quicker 3.6.5 (5 Aug 2018) * Boring bug fixes (sorry!) 3.6.4 (2 Aug 2018) Introducing TT Polls! Vote on important issues right from the Main Menu! 3.6.3 (27 Jul 2018) * Bug fixes * Removed Facebook button 3.6.1 (10 Jul 2018) * Startup crash fix!!! 3.6.0 (9 Jul 2018) * New & luxurious Marble Lift! * New wet & wild new Hydro Lift! * Reduced Raffle Auto-Entry cost by 700 bux * Changed VIP Trial duration to 5 days * Support for Upside-down orientation * Prevent visiting towers with 1 floor Always remember to check out our awesome Reddit and Discord communities! 3.5.3 (23 Jul 2018 * Bug Fixes 3.5.2 (22 Jun 2018) * VIP Trial * New Auto Enter feature in 1hr Raffle! * No delay between elevator visitors for VIPs * BB Notifications setting changed to a toggle for game generated BB posts * Fixed image sharing crash * Fixed bug preventing editing/deletion of friend after visit * Fixed bug with blue/gold gift boxes TinyTower_Splash_7years.png | 7years Splash TinyTower-7anniversary-20180623.jpg |https://www.reddit.com/r/tinytower/comments/8t2khf/tiny_tower_7th_birthday 3.5.1 (14 Jun 2018) 3.5.1 is dedicated to our amazing Discord Mods! Particular thanks to jgeorge, Bruce, BeccaJay & Martineet! * 3 new costumes! * Return to prev page after sending bzn * Friends count shown on Friends List * Fixed tower cache bug * Fixed BB post formatting bug * All Bzn List sort tabs shown on small screens * Fixed Anti-Gravity * Fix for negative mission rewards * Clarified Rebuild description 3.5.0 (14 Jun 2018) 3.5.0 is dedicated to our amazing Discord Mods! Particular thanks to jgeorge, Bruce, BeccaJay & Martineet! * 3 new costumes! * Return to prev page after sending bzn * Tower now shows under stacked menus * Fixed tower cache bug * Fixed BB post formatting bug * All Bzn List sort tabs shown on small screens * Fixed Anti-Gravity * Fix for negative mission rewards * Clarified Rebuild description 3.4.0 '''(8 Jun 2018) * 2 New Costumes! * New Summer Music Track * Sort by Drea Job in Bitizen List by tapping JOB tab twice '''3.3.14 (6 Jun 2018) * Updated Privacy Policy * Small bug fixes * Increased Friends List size * Player visitors now have full priority for delivery * Number of remaining player visitors now shown 3.3.13 '(10 Dec 2017) * Support for iPhone X '''3.3.12 '(11 Jan 2017) * Back to the old icon, typos and small bug fixes! '''3.3.11 (13 Dec 2016) * Attempt to fix sporadic crash on startup 3.3.10 (9 Dec 2016) * Winter Festive Icon * + small bug fixes 3.3.9 (6 Dec 2016) * Fixed a bug which lowered the volume of other audio sources. 3.3.8 (30 Nov 2016) * Fixed crash when saving a shared item to your photo roll. 3.3.7 (1 Nov 2016) * Over 60 fun Tiny Tower iMessage stickers! Add bitizens to your photos or pixelated hats and glasses to others! 3.3.6 (22 Oct 2016) * Fixed some issues with video ads * Fixed "Cloud Topper" achievement * Fixed icon badge count not being cleared * Fixed video ad rewards sometimes showing up ad -1 3.3.5 (8 Sep 2016) * Small bug fixes involving text entry 3.3.3 (5 Aug 2016) * Current residents now up-skilled when applying a gold ticket to a residential floor * Fixed a re-naming bug that could corrupt game saves * Other small bug fixes 3.3.2 (23 Jul 2016) * Floors under construction now show floor type * Visits from friends can now move in a bitizen * Option to "Add Friend" after a visit 3.3.1 (15 Jul 2016) * Fixed auto-elevator sometimes getting stuck! 3.3.0 (14 Jul 2016) * Golden Ticket Raffles Every Hour! * New VIP perk: Automatic Elevators! * 2 New Costumes: Bikachu & Snapdog 3.2.0 (9 Jul 2016) * New floors: Shrimp Buffet, Law Offices, Broadway Theatre, Tourist Trap, Metal Studio, Carmine Apts., Relax Apts., Regal Apts.! * New costumes: Blink, Blacksmith & Monkey! * View past towers of yours friends! * Rebalanced Buy More coin options to give more coins in larger towers. * Fixed bug with Rebuild confirmation cancel * Fixed Friends List crash bug 3.1.5 (6 Jul 2016) * Deliver your doorman to a friends elevator once per day and receive a bux when they show up. * Redesigned "Buy More" shop. * Style Salon moved from Retail to Service. * Fixed bug where game was showing "empty" gifts. * Option to return a visit. 3.1.2 (27 Jun 2016) * 4th of July content coming this holiday weekend! * Bitizens can now be tutored to improve their skills. * New VIP perk: Ability to choose a floor when building! * Friends requesting the worker you're gifting moved to TOP of Friends list. * The Celebrity VIP can now be delivered to a residential floor. * You can now use the Rebuild with less than 50 floors. * Fixed a bug preventing users from loading their Past Towers. * Fixed zooming while driving the elevator. * Improved BitBook post sorting. 3.0.3 * Hourly Raffle 3.0.0 (26 May 2016) * !! Post to the BitBook for friends to read !! * Tons of new floors, costumes, lobbies, roofs, elevators, missions and BitBook posts! * New QuickStock features makes managing your tower even easier! * Pixel-Perfect Retina graphics! * Trade bitizens with friends! * Rename your bitizens! * Earn new Golden Tickets! TinyTower-201607-splash-5years.png|5years Splash TinyTower-201607-1.png TinyTower-201607-2.png TinyTower-201607-3.png TinyTower-201607-4.png TinyTower-201607-5.png ---- Version 2 2.3.2 (8 Feb 2016) * Fixed small IAP issue * Found Frank's lost hat 2.3.1 (1 Feb 2016) * Tutored the bitizens in math, fixed the sorting errors on the bitizen list screens. 2.3.0 (27 Jan 2016) * bug fixes Hey Tiny Tower fans, NimbleBit has big planes for Tiny Tower in 2016 just in time to celebrate a very special anniversary! '2.2.11' (14 May 2015) Tiny Update 2.2.11! * Fixed notifications not showing on iOS 8 * Fixed some graphical artifacts on retina devices * Fixed crashes when viewing video ad '2.2.10' (2014.12.30) * Fixed crash on sharing on iPads '2.2.9' (2014.12.05) * Fixed crashing on older versions of iOS '2.2.8' (2014.11.17) * Fixed graphical glitches on iPad Air 2 * iPhone 6/6+ bug fixes '2.2.7' (2014.10.28) * bug fixes '2.2.6' (2014.01.20) *Fixed missing audio tracks *Note: Floors lost in the holiday update will need to be re-built, our sincerest apologies. '2.2.5' (2014.01.01) *Added back missing costumes. *Removed holiday decorations. '2.2.4' (2013.12.04) *Re-added the missing floors in the holiday update. :A Note about Update 2.2.4: :Skipping the previous update (2.2.3, which caused certain floor types to disappear) and going straight to installing this update will prevent the glitched floors from disappearing, as Nimblebit re-added the missing floors in this update. If you have missing floors, please read about reimbursement for them in A Note about Update 2.2.3 below. '2.2.3' (2013.12.03) *Holiday cheer has come to Tiny Tower! *Attempted fix for server restore issues. :A Note about Update 2.2.3: :Upon installing this particular update, many users noted that some of their floors had become empty, with players unable to rebuild the businesses or apartments that were in them. Nimblebit informed players that a glitch in this update caused the new floor types they had added to the game in 2013 to get deleted. Nimblebit fixed the issue in Update 2.2.4 and issued an apology but stated that the floors would need to be rebuilt, causing outrage among many fans in the Tiny Tower-playing community. However, Nimblebit also stated that they would offer Bux to rebuild the missing floors if players contacted them. More information on this statement can be found here. '2.2.2' (2013.09.16) *Bug fixes. '2.2.1' (2013.05.05) Re-added costumes that were missing in last update. '2.2.2' (2013.04.25) *New floors! *New costume! *New free bux offers on Get Bux screen *Notification icons at bottom of screen now stack to save space. Tap an icon multiple times to cycle through duplicates. '2.1.6' (2013.02.14) *Removed Valentine's Day theme. *Tower scrolling optimizations. '2.1.5' (2013.01.30) *Valentine's Day Content! *Fixed bug where multiple VIP icons would appear. '2.1.4' (2012.12.27) *Removed holiday theme *NEW FLOORS! '2.1.3' (2012.11.29) Happy Holidays! *New floors *Holiday decorated tower *Holiday events *Holiday BitBook entries *More Santas and Elves visiting your tower '2.1.2' (2012.11.08) New floors coming in next update! *small bug fixes '2.1.1' (2012.10.02) *Fixed "Free Games" button not working in iOS 6. *Fixed bug where elevator riders would never show up in costumes. *Fixed share button not showing on floor and bitizen focus screens/ '2.1' (2012.09.18) *Support for iPhone 5 aspect ratio *New iOS 6 sharing options *Bug fixes '2.1' (2012.08.05) *Fixed bugs relating to VIP saving and viewing neighbors '2.0' (2012.07.25) *New floors! *New costumes! *Ability to choose a specific floor to build. *Ability to save VIPs in your lobby for later use. *Ability to tweet your floors, bitizens, and BitBook posts on supported devices. ---- Version 1 '1.5.3' (2012.04.30) *Minor bug fixes. Get ready for NimbleBit's next game Pocket Planes, coming this summer! '1.5.2' (2012.03.21) *New floors! *Re-enabled multiple music tracks. *Various bug fixes. '1.5.1' (2011.11.22) *Fixed a bug in the way completed missions are saved. '1.5' (2011.11.17) *NEW MISSIONS! There are now missions for you to complete from the main menu! Complete them by collecting (via stocking) the required products from the floors in your tower. *GIFTING! You can now gift stock to friends through the floor focus menu (use the quick sell button)! *Added star graphics for each floor to show the number of dream jobbers employed there. *NEW FLOORS AND COSTUMES! *Reworked sound code. *Fixed other minor issues. '1.4.1' (2011.09.15) *Fixed crashing on older devices *Fixed occasional startup crash *Reset button now visible on settings screen '1.4' (2011.09.11) *New floors! *New costumes! *Share your tower on the web from the main menu! *Added separate settings for sounds and music. *Fixed bug causing a crash when viewing certain neighbors. *Fixed a bug causing floors to paint themselves. *Fixed a bug preventing shoes from changing color in dress up. *Increased allowed length of custom floor names. '1.3.1' (2011.08.16) *Fixed a bug slowing sales while the app is open. *Fixed a bug where the Real Estate moved in bitizens all had the same dream job. *Fixed a bug which hid speech bubbles behind tall costumes. *Fixed a bug causing crashes when cycling through costumes. '1.3' (2011.08.10) *NEW ELEVATOR! *New bitizen dressup menu including new costumes! *New BitizenBuilder web tool lets you create your own custom citizen avatar. *Business floors can now be upgraded to hold more stock. *Real Estate VIPs now fill all empty bedrooms in a floor. *Added new Residential floor. *Increased the dream job bonus to 2 bux. *Fixed bug causing neighbors view to crash when friends had emoji chars in their name. *Fixed bug causing music to play even when sounds are off. *Added demand percentage numbers to stats screen. '1.2.1' (2011.07.18) *Fixed bugs introduced in 1.2 *Increased chance for riders to tip bux *Added sorting to bitizen list *Added ability to use numbers in floor names *Removed restocking confirmation to improve game flow *Removed fully stocked coin bonus popup notification (you still get the bonuses) '1.2' (2011.07.18) ATTENTION! There were a few bugs introduced in this update, we've submitted fixes that should be available soon, please wait to update. '1.1' (2011.07.01) *Fixed crash when dressing up bitizens *Fixed crash on loading on older devices *Fixed bug with Game Center achievement updating *Disabled certain features during tutorial *Scaled down names of neighbors to prevent overlap *Other small bug fixes '1.0.1' (2011.07.27) *Fixed crash on resume bug *Fixed crash on load on older devices '''1.0 '''https://toucharcade.com/2011/06/22/tiny-tower-review/ https://iphone.appstorm.net/reviews/games-reviews/tinytower-simtower-iphone-style/ (2011.06.15) *Original Version (Game released) Tiny Tower Splash(2011).png |Initial Splash TinyTower-201106-5.png TinyTower-201106-coffee.png TinyTower-201106-2.jpg TinyTower-201106-3.jpg TinyTower-201106-build.png TinyTower-201106-7.png TinyTower-201106-8.png TinyTower-201106-floor.png TinyTower-201106-6.png |Lift with speed TinyTower-201106-4.jpg TinyTower-201106-bank.png |Bank TinyTower-201106-friends.png TinyTower-201106-mission.png |Mission TinyTower-201106-menu.png |Menu TinyTower-201106-stats.png |Stats Category:Lists Category:Gameplay Category:Update Category:Overview